When Andy Came Home
by xXAngel of fireXx
Summary: This is a total AU and is loosely based off the Lifetime movie “When Andrew Came Home”. X/A Please R&R “Yeah, ya wouldn’t want anythin’ bad happenin’ to Andy boy would ya?” that made me stop. I calmed down and sat back down.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters.

Paring: Xander/Andrew, Buffy/Faith, Willow/Tara

Summary: This is a total AU and is loosely based off the Lifetime movie "When Andrew Came Home".

A/N: This is my first time ever writing a male slash so please be gentle.

Thanks to: kool-aidrocks2008 for being my co-writer on this and to all of you that review!

--

"Don't worry Xander, we'll find him, the cops have the report and they'll let us know when they've found him," Buffy tells me as I sit down on the couch. It's been a year and a half now, A YEAR AND A HALF!! A year and a half in this town being missing, that's just bad news. This place is infested with crime and scum. I have no idea why we even live here. But I know why I'm staying I want my Andy back damn it and I'm not gonna stop until he's home and in my arms.

"But it's been so long..." I trail off. God I miss him so much it hurts most of the time and let me tell you, it doesn't get any easier. I don't even sleep in our bedroom anymore. Everything in it's the same. All I have is a hope, a prayer, and one of his old jackets. I usually just hold it to me on the really rough nights. Those nights, I almost cry myself to sleep.

"I-it's been l-long yeah, b-b-but you have to have h-hope in this s-situation; they've found p-people missing for over f-five years," Tara, sweet and lovely Tara, she's always tries to get my hopes up and she's just so good for Willow. But right now, her words ring empty and I just feel so hopeless and helpless without him.

"She's right Xan, just keep your ho-" Faith was gonna be all supportive I know it. But she got a call on her cell. "Lehane... What?... Where?... I'll be there in five." She hangs up her phone with a shocked look on her face. "I gotta go B. Xan... just stay hopeful. Good things happen at the when you least expect," she says. I shake my head bitterly.

"Yeah... sure. Don't you have somewhere to be Detective Lehane?" I ask. Her eyes narrow.

"I know you're pissed cause your boy's not home yet, but don't take it out on me," she says standing. I get in her face,

"If you did your fucking job he'd be home!" I yell and she doesn't respond. She just shakes her head and stalks out.

"Xander..." Willow trails off.

"I know I just.... I want him home..." I say pitifully.

--

"I got your call, what happened?" I say to the lieutenant at the station. I haven't gotten any calls this weekend why are they calling me now?

"Detective," he says acknowledging me. "You remember that report that was filed over a year ago?" Ok he has my attention. I gave Xan my word that I would find Andy for him and if this is something that gets us one step closer then of course I'm all over it.

"You have my attention," I say and he continues.

"Well, we've arrested someone that kept rambling on about little things that had to do with that case,"

"Take me to him," I butt in.

"Detective,"

"No Angel, take me to him," I growl. He sighs and nods his head. We make our way down the hall to the interrogation room and come to the door. I look in and see some Billy Idol looking fucker, grinning like that cat got the canary. I look at my Supervisor. "This... this is the guy you brought in?" I ask in disbelief. He nods. I roll my eyes and walk in and sit across from him.

"Ah, well looky 'ere, if it ain't ol' Detective Lehane. How ya been luv, been a while eh?" I grit my teeth.

"Spike," I growl out. I really hate this guy. "What do you know about Andrew Wells?" I ask directly.

"Ah, you mean Andy boy? Tell ya, he's one of a kind he is. Been livin' with me for a lil' o'er a year and lemme tell ya..." he leans in and looks around before whispering, "He's a screamer,"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" I was just about to pounce on this douche, but Angel came in and held me back.

"Calm down detective," I hear Angel say.

"Yeah, ya wouldn't want anythin' bad happenin' to Andy boy would ya?" that made me stop. I calmed down and sat back down.

"What do you want?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well uh....how 'bout you let me walk free, and I'll send 'im home eh?" he questions. I scoff.

"You want to walk free?" I ask bitterly. "You deserve to burn in hell." I spit out.

"Tell me I'm free, I'll tell ya where ya fairy is," he says with a smug look on his face.

"How do we know you really know where he is?" Angel asks. He just smirks

"I wouldn't waste time with trivial questions like that," he says smugly. "He has 'bout… oh three hours I think," he says after looking at his watch. After a moment of silence, "So… do we 'ave a deal?"

"Yeah," I say without hesitation.

"Faith!" Angel scolds.

"What?" I turn to him, "Do you really think we can risk not giving him a deal. What if we say no and by the time we find him, he's nothin' but bones. What then Angel? What do I tell my best friend then?" she asks. Angel sighs. "If you take us to him, we got a deal." I add. Spike smirks,

"I'll take ya to a bus station, you'll wait by the payphone and then... I'll call you when he's on the bus to ya." he says. I grit my teeth.

"Whatever, let's go," I say standing to grab my jacket.

--

Lieutenant O'Conner and I are standing outside a bus station and after an hour we got the call saying that Andy is on his way and now we are just waiting.

"So… how's Buffy?" I turn my head to look at him. I knew he was going to ask that for some reason, but that's history between him and her.

"She's fine Fang…" I use his nickname to show that I'm not angry for him bringing her up. He got that nickname for opening up all of his ketchup packets with his teeth.

"I worry about her you know,"

"I know," we both go silent and then I hear the bus coming straight towards us. I feel like a kid on a roller coaster. That excited feeling. If I'm honest, I missed the little monster we call Andy. I mean, sure he's annoying but… he's our friend and we love him. The bus comes to a stop and a whole bunch of people get off. I'm looking for him like he's what I need to survive. Everybody's off the bus and my heart sinks. "That bastard!" I yell punching a wall.

"Faith." I look up at him and he nods his head towards the bus. I see Andy making his way off the bus very slowly and I walk towards him. He shies away and I stop. I notice how dirty and afraid he looks.

"What'd he do to you?" I breath out. Maybe I was wrong before when I told Xan that everything would be all better when he came home. He looks at me but... he doesn't recognize me. I can see it in his eyes.

"W-who..."


End file.
